


Cold hands, Warm hearts.

by iscatterthemintimeandspace



Series: New York State of Mind [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lawyer!Kili, Modern AU, nervous kili
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 03:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3513536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscatterthemintimeandspace/pseuds/iscatterthemintimeandspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“D-dinner’s almost done,” he stuttered. “Can I take your coat?” </p><p>She eyed him dubiously, looking as if she was swallowing a smile before handing the sodden mess to him. She shucked off her boots as he hung her coat in the closet.  Returning to the kitchen, Kili gave the pan a quick stir  and poked his head through the archway. </p><p>“Would you like a - AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!”<br/>~~~~~~<br/>In which Kili makes dinner and as always, it  goes horribly wrong</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold hands, Warm hearts.

Kili looked at the clock nervously. She was late. 

He turned back to the cutting board, finished chopping the onions, and moved on to the other ingredients. He was making his special spaghetti carbonara, his stomach a flurry of butterflies. It was the first time he was cooking for Tauriel, and he wanted everything to be perfect.

He’d spent the greater part of his Saturday fussing over the food selection, picking out the perfect wine, slaving over dessert and cleaning his apartment. Even his choice of clothing had changed twice, in order to set the mood. 

Kili couldn’t explain it. He had never been like this with a woman before, the consummate flirt that he was. Talking to the opposite sex had always come easy to him, but something about Tauriel made him fall all over himself like a thirteen year old at a school dance. Their past dates hadn’t been exactly perfect, and he intended to remedy that. 

His brother Fili had tried to make him relax. “It doesn’t have to be perfect, Kee,” he had said. “She obviously likes you, or she wouldn’t be going out with you.” 

That possibility actually made him even more nervous. 

He dumped the pancetta he’d now finished cutting into the softening onions and gave them a stir when he heard a knock at his door. His heart fluttered anxiously as he wiped his hands and skidded clumsily down the corridor to let her in.

Tauriel was standing on his welcome mat, her dark auburn hair sparkling with snow. 

“Stupid cold front,” Tauriel muttered as she stepped into the apartment, shaking the snow from her hair. “Stupid late snow, stupid asshole speeding cars.” 

The freak snow storm, only a week after their trip to Coney Island, had caught most of the city unaware, just after they thought they’d seen the last of it. 

“Hello to you too,” he teased, knowing how much she hated the winter. 

Kili didn’t mind it. He actually preferred Manhattan in the snow, the normal bustle of the city slowed in the cold, not to mention the temperature halting the ranks smells of the summer months. 

Tauriel was not a winter person. He knew that she detested everything about it, the snow, the frost, the layers and layers of clothing. She preferred to be out and about in the city, drinking up it’s culture during the warmer seasons like a person dying of thirst. She detested the prison of snow that kept her inside. 

She frowned at him for a moment before smiling sheepishly. “Sorry. Winter makes me grumpy, and jerks spraying me with slush don’t help.” 

Kili grinned at her despite the panicked hammering that was taking place under his ribs. She was here now… in his apartment… He gulped thickly. 

“D-dinner’s almost done,” he stuttered. “Can I take your coat?” 

She eyed him dubiously, looking as if she was swallowing a smile before handing the sodden mess to him. She shucked off her boots as he hung her coat in the closet. Returning to the kitchen, Kili gave the pan a quick stir and poked his head through the archway. 

“Would you like a - AIIIIIIIEEEEEE!”

Tauriel had snuck in through the other doorway, surprising him as she stuck her freezing cold hands up the back of his sweater. 

 

Kili shivered as her hands touched his skin, flinging his spatula to the floor and trying to pull away from her, but she caught him by the waistband of his pants. He struggled to get away, exploiting her one weakness — her ticklishness. 

Kili flipped around, digging his hands into Tauriel’s stomach until she squawked and let him go. He dashed away through the archway at the near end of his kitchen, running into the spacious living room. 

“No fair, Kili!” she shrieked, trying to scramble after him. Her fuzzy socks made it difficult for her to find purchase on the slippery linoleum, and she fell hands first onto the floor. 

“Says the woman who stuck her icicle hands up my shirt!” he retorted, trying to help her up. 

Tauriel made another grab at him, her grasp on his sweater slipping as he dashed away from her. 

Kili looked over his shoulder and blindly fell ass over tea kettle onto his couch, rolled off, and trapped himself between the sofa and the coffee table, arms thrown over his head. 

He tried to extricate himself, but to no avail. Tauriel pounced, straddling him and shoving her hands under his sweater, pressing them against his warm ribs. Panting heavily, she laid her head on his chest, her cold fingers snaking up to play with the hair on his chest. 

“No fair,” Kili breathed, repeating her earlier words, heart beating erratically in his chest. This was the closest they'd been in the progression of their short courtship, and Kili couldn’t help the anguished thoughts buzzing like a nest of wasps in his head. No part of his carefully constructed evening had them doing anything more than kissing. 

'Am I too hairy? What about my belly? Do I smell weird? What if-'

She cut him off with a kiss, her weight shifting so she was pressing tantalizingly against him. Kili moved to pull her to him, his hands threading through her hair. Tauriel gave a small moan as he nibbled her lower lip, sucking it lightly into his mouth. He licked the seam of her lips, wanting to taste more of her. 

He was shaken from the pleasant moment by the wail of the fire alarm as the pan he'd left on the stove burned their dinner. 

“Fuck!”

Tauriel only laughed before climbing off, rushing into the kitchen and grabbing the fire extinguisher from under the sink. Kili's perfect dinner was burnt and full of suds. His heart sunk painfully as he surveyed the damage. So much for perfect. 

Seeing his long face, Tauriel kissed him. 

“So,” she whispered against his lips , her hands playing with the hem of his carefully selected sweater. “Delivery?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful friend, Beng for her invaluable input!


End file.
